1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of an implement for disposing of dung of a pet animal such as a dog or the like, and more particularly to a dung disposing implement which is adapted to be pointed to a rump of a pet animal by a user, when the pet animal acts as if it was ready to excrete dung, to receive dung excreted from it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of dung disposing implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,717,186 and 4,878,703 to Mashayuki Yoshioka who is the inventor of the present invention. In each of the dung disposing implements disclosed in these patents, there is employed a cartridge which generally includes a pair of casing members pivotally connected at one ends thereof to each other, and a vinyl sack having an opening for receiving dung of a pet animal and a resilient wire provided along a margin of the opening of the vinyl sack, the vinyl sack being supported through the resilient wire between the casing members in a manner to be folded When the cartridge is pushed out of a tip end of an elongated tubular member of each of the conventional dung disposing implements by pushing means, the casing members of the cartridge are opened away from each other due to an elastic force of the resilient wire of the cartridge whereby the vinyl sack having been folded up between the casing members is simultaneously spread, resulting in the opening of the vinyl sack being completely opened. In state where the opening of the vinyl sack is completely opened, a user points the elongated tubular member to a pet animal so as to cause the opened vinyl sack to be held to a rump of the pet animal, whereby the vinyl sack can receive dung excreted from the pet animal. After the cartridge receives dung of the pet animal through the spread vinyl sack thereof, the cartridge is disposed of as waste. Generally speaking, this kind of waste is incinerated.
In each of the conventional dung disposing implements, when the cartridge is pushed out of the tip end of the elongated tubular member by the pushing means, the vinyl sack of the cartridge is adapted to be spread with resort to the elastic force of the resilient wire provided along the margin of the opening of the vinyl sack. Therefore, the resilient wire is indispensable for causing the vinyl sack to be spread. When the cartridge, after receiving dung of a pet animal through the vinyl sack, is incinerated, the resilient wire will remain unburned, since the resilient wire is nonflammable. Therefore, the cartridge including the resilient wire which is nonflammable is undesirable. In addition, the cartridge includes the resilient wire as an indispensable part thereof, so that the cartridge is complex in construction and high in cost. It is desirable that the cartridge which is to be disposed of as waste can be manufactured simply and at a low cost.